


Can't Forget These days

by SnowyDays



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Memories, Parents Han and Leia, Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7131872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowyDays/pseuds/SnowyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may have lost each other, but they still have their memories.<br/>Where everyone tries not to remember, but no one wants to forget.</p><p>First fanfic.  :D :D :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Forget These days

**Author's Note:**

> Yahallo!!!  
> This is my first fanfiction I have ever written! Woo!  
> I have always read fics from here though!  
> I am so excited! Gosh!  
> But so many questions!  
> Like, how do you make a profile pic?  
> I am ashamed to admit I can't figure this out.  
> If I need to do something, or if I need to fix something, can you let me know?  
> Also, any advice or feedback is appreciated!  
> Oh! And I love the idea of prompts!  
> Yay  
> Thank you!!!!!!!!  
> :D

Leia tried to forget.  She really did.  That gaping hole in her heart, that used to be so full of love, seared with pain as if she had been run through everytime she did.  

Most days she can, busying herself with her duties as the General to the Resistance.  Pushing above and beyond, so that when night fell, she was too exhausted to lay awake, and see the faces she holds so dear.

But today wasn't most days.  

Leia didn't even realize the date, having spent most of her morning listening to her spies' intel, planning tactical measures, and dissuading her allies' fears with the patience of a diplomat (even when she wanted to shake them by their shoulders and _scream_ ).   She didn't even remember it, during her lunch, where instead of being in the cafeteria, she was discussing trade with merchants from the Outer Rim.  It wasn't until the afternoon, when she was waiting for Commander Poe Dameron and his squadron at Command Central, that she saw the time stamp on the holopad.  

Leia wanted to collapse, as she felt that wound gnaw at her, feeling as if her heart was split into two.  "Has it really been that long."  She murmured.  

 

"General Organa?  Are you alright?" 

Leia barely heard Admiral Ackbar, as her eyes fell onto the silent R2 unit in the corner.  It had once been her close friend, but now like everyone else with that title, it had been taken from her, had been gone for years.  At least she had something of that time to mourn, everytime she took a cloth to the droid, hoping to keep the shine.  She couldn't believe how it felt like yesterday, in another time, and another place, but not so long ago, that it had been beeping and strolling along with her, going on adventures, telling her stories from before she was born.  Sometimes, R2-D2 would even use his internal holopad, a gift from Luke, to film special moments, like on that day.

- 

"Come on, kid, I thought you were a mechanic!"

"I'm trying, Han!  Just hold still R2!  I'm trying to make sure it's angled perfectly."  

"Kriff, Luke, I know you're a jedi and all, but it's not as if the galaxy will _implode_ if the _camera_ is a little off center."

Leia stifled a laugh from behind her hand, as she watched Han and Luke squabble, with R2 interjecting his beeps of _"I know how to work a camera!"_

She continued to check everything was perfect, with her internal checklist.  The blanket was laid out on the soft meadow grass.  Check.  The food is laid out on the dishes and they all have serving utensils.  Check.  The picnic basket is off to the side, containing her secret work of art she worked on since 4 am trying to get perfect and had to redo twice, all the while trying to keep quiet so she didn't wake-

"Well, don't go griping to me later, when Chewie's head doesn't enter the frame, or when everyone's diagonal-"

"Gripe?  I don't gripe.  If anyone gripes around here, kid, it's you!"

"Guys!"  Leia yelled, "The hairball is going to be here any minute!  This isn't much of a surprise if you're voice carries from hill to hill!"  She had been so busy these past few months, and had messed up for him so many times, that she was hellbent to make sure this day wasn't as well.  

"Sorry, Leia."

"Sorry, Princess."  Han immediately rushed to Leia's side, belaying his excitement.  "Do we know when Chewie will get here?"

Luke rambled up, "Should be any minute now...."

"Mommy!  DADDY!!!!!"

Leia shot her head up, at the same time that Han began to flail his arms around and Luke yelled at R2-D2 to start filming.

"SURPRISE!  Happy Birthday Ben!"

Ben started to shriek with laughter as he scrambled down from his Uncle Chews (as Ben called him) and began to run as fast as his legs could go, to reach his family.

"I can't believe you're six already, squirt.  Before we know it, you're going to be big enough to be a co-pilot on the Falcon!"  Han groaned as he picked his "Little Star" up.  He may be tall, but with his baby's growth spurts, each time is a little harder.  

Chewie roared, "I always thought he would replace you!" and chuckled as Han tried to swipe a small smack at him.  His chuckle turned to a yelp of surprise, when Ben reached him instead from his Daddy's arms.

"No! Daddy's the biggest pilot in the wo-no the gaaaalaaaaxxyyy!"  Luke began to hold his stomach in laughter as Ben flailed his arms, just as Han had earlier, demonstrating how big his Daddy really is.

Leia snorted, interjecting as Han began to raise his eyebrows.  "Ben?  Do you feel hungry?  We have some sandwiches here for you."  Leia felt some pride swell as her son's eyes widened as he took in all the food she had made for him.  

There were fairy sandwiches, filled with butter and sprinkles, cut into perfect squares.  She hated them, but Ben loved them, so she knew it was worth it.  There was a pitcher of milk, and carrots displayed into the shape of a butterfly, Ben's current favorite animal.  

Ben squiggled down and ran over to Leia, and Leia let out an oomf as Ben dove headfirst into her stomache, wiggling around so he sat on her lap, bouncing in excitement.

"Mommy!  I saw a twikle today!  She was really cool!  She said she was a merchant from Coruscant, and she had so many blasters!  Her name, she said, was.... I don't remember but she had so many cool stories!  She's my hero- mmphfhfad"  Ben continued to ramble around the sandwich Leia gently jammed into his mouth.  She wasn't jealous.  Just tired.  She told herself.  It wasn't that she suddenly felt an irritation for the twi'lek she hadn't met that her son deemed so "cool".

 

The meal lasted over an hour, everyone laughing as Ben tried to act out his "adventures" he had on the way with Chewie, mostly about him running off and Chewie having to run after him, and unfortunately tripping over his own fur.  After that, Han, Luke, and Chewbacca sat patiently as Ben and Leia started making flower crowns, and laid them (or in Ben's case, threw) over the trio's heads.  Leia had been laughing, but that quickly turned to tears, when Ben turned around to where she was kneeling, and "crowned" her with her own set of flowers, calling her the "Queen of Mommies".  Then had been presents.

Chewbacca and Han picked the best of course, to Luke's dismay.  Having gone all the way to Kashykk to find a stuffed wookie toy, that was made for a wookie child, so it ended up being taller than Ben.  

"I love it!"  Ben had squealed.  He squeezed the dark fur so hard, the eyes started to bulge a bit, disconcerting Chewie, and amusing Han, who had ruffled Ben's hair.  

Luke had gotten Ben a book of animals, ranging from wampas to ewoks.  "But no butterflies!"  Ben had scolded in indignation.  

"You said you're favorite animal was a Derlac when I bought it."  Luke pouted, but Ben chose to ignore it.  

Leia had got a blanket, with all the star systems decorating the cover, and Ben immediately tied it around the toy wookie like a cape, and proclaimed his wookie's name was Super Fluffy, and that he goes around saving people from all the bullies in the world.

Seeing his smile, seeing his laugh, seeing that he didn't have a single moment of quiet solemnity- Leia knew she was successful.  But there was still the grand finale to show, and Leia was scared, and also the most excited for that.

 

"Ben?  I got a surprise for you, but you got to go sit on you're father's lap, and cover your eyes, alright?"  Ben smiled toothily and lunged for his Daddy's lap, laughing at Han's grunt.  Leia made sure his eyes were closed and covered, before getting Luke to help her uncover the basket, and lift up the prize, setting it on the center of the picnic blanket.  

"Open."

Ben did, and then some.  His eyes seemed to stretch into his eyebrows in amazement, and his smile began to match.

In the center, was a cake.  And not just any cake.  But a round, double-layered, chocolate ice-cream cake, with a frosted Milennium Falcon on the top.  There were little candy pearls, representing the stars, in accurate constellations, on the chocolate backdrop, and in letters below, were the words "Happy Birthday, Ben", with six candles sticking out.  

To some, it may have been a simple, and albeit cruddy job at a cake, but to Leia, it was her best yet, and she hoped Ben would like it too.

Ben apparently didn't just like it, he loved it, a little too much.  He had immediately stood up and tried to run to it to get a better look, but had forgotten he was still on his father's lap, and to Leia's horror, fell face first into the cake.

There was a pause of silence, and Leia didn't know whether to laugh or to cry.

"Well, that's one way to make a wish." Han said slowly, glancing over at Leia out of the corner of his eyes.  

Ben raised his head out of the cake and looked at Leia, blinking slowly, the remnants of the Falcon and the candles sticking out of his face and slipping down to land with a plop on the cake below.

Leia decided to do both, holding her side as she felt tears stream and her belly ache with her combined giggles and distress, Luke and Chewie laughing as well, with R2 beeping concernedly.  Han shook his head as he began to wipe Ben's face, the latter still looking around in shock at what happened.

Yes, this was a good birthday to remember.

 

-

"General Leia?"

Leia was shaken out of her reverie by the voice of Poe Dameron.  

"Yes, Commander?"  Poe looked at her a little worried, seeming ready to say something, before deciding against it, and started to go over the mission on the holopad in front of him.  

Leia smiled softly at his generosity, the pain in her heart lessening to a weighty ache, as the memory began to fade.  She glanced at R2-D2 one more time, before focusing on Poe.

It was a good birthday to remember, and it would be one she would never forget.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haha yay  
> also, I never realized how hard it is to put tags in!!!!


End file.
